nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regaliorum
* First of all: welcome! Welcome to every new user and welcome to those who already live here quite some time!! * I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have anything to say - formal or personal - you can say it here. * If you have any questions, you can ask them here or address them to King Dimitri I * For older messages, see the archive ... Red line Pierlot retired in the elections today. I think it's fair to cancel the Red Line, since I'm the only one who is going to be out of congress because of one missing vote. I'm not insisting on it, but it would be nice if you did so. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if I can revert the earlier decision, but I will. One person wont make the difference. 11:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm. Dubious. It's not stated officially in the law, so I think it's do-able... 11:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't say that :D, you have a better chance of getting elected than I do, especially with Dimitri's and Yuri's preference for you over me. Personally it'd be really great if all of us could get elected, but hey hard-working and qualified citizens like yourself deserve more opportunities right? :) Christina Evans 11:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Leaving one person out of Congress is way too nasty to do. 11:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::But I guess that's the beauty of elections if you think about it, such system filters all candidates and chooses only the fittest ones :P Though it's certainly sad that I'll prolly get left out, but I'm happy for the sake of Lovia since it will always have the best people working for it. Christina Evans 11:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for the support, Evans . I wouldn't feel that bad if I was left out, but in a way it's a bit nasty. By the, way, I wrote an article about it. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I agree. I hope you do understand the general necessity of a "red line": otherwise every citizen that runs for Congress is elected: imagine what creatures could then get elected 11:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, maybe Yuri could make an exception, since my dictionary doesn't even contain the word vandalism (what's that? ), but like 300 synonyms for peace, pacifism and mediation. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Didn't he already say you were permitted? I quote: "I will. One person wont make the difference" 11:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Indeed. And to make things more official I edited your newspaper and the Red Line article. 11:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I fully respect your decision Yuri. and thank you. I'll try to be more of a "fit" than a "creature" (as Dimi said), so that your decision will be worth a lot :) Christina Evans 12:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Just be yourself, I'm sure that will be sufficient in your case. 12:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::How shall I put it? Well, the NLS is our PM very grateful! The redaction of TRM is thinking of removing a certain quote SjorskingmaWikistad 12:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::That Red Line was never against you, or anyone else for that matter. It was just to avoid having an overcrowded Congress were proposals could stay for months. With Pierlot resigned and (probably) Hannis going on inactive that danger is mostly gone. 12:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Blue? That is so... not-red...? 12:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Going back to my roots. This soft blue reminds me of my time with 'het wikipediaans genootschap' and 'de alfabetvrienden'. It gives me a warm, comforting feeling. 13:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::? SjorskingmaWikistad 21:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Fifth Amendment: State Reform Finally we have the full text of the law proposals concerning State Reform! It will be the fifth and the largest amendment ever made to the Constitution, which signifies that we need a 75% majority, thus 8 of 10 MOTCs to vote pro. We are in a bit of a hurry as next week, the number of seats in Congress will be set to 16, which will make it harder to get the proposal through the Second Chamber. If you have suggestions or questions about the proposal , you may do it now in the First Chamber. Please don't forget to check the Second Chamber this week. Bucu 14:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *(click here for the final version of the proposal) We need to talk on a very interesting subject Call me in the morning, I'll inform you about everything, I have allready taken some steps, which might make that the full project won't work, but let's give it a try ps: nice animal farm picture :p Jon Johnson 19:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :These are dogs, not pigs. Sure, but I'm up already. I'll call you around eight o'clock. 05:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, of course it are dogs :p, anyway, my poster is added to the page of sp.a, I don't know wether they change positions but when I'm opening the page it's the last poster on the first line (the one with the horse). If they change positions, just look for a horse :p Jon Johnson 10:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Another socialist voter? I'm in doubt this time, I also like the new GROEN! a lot. @joeri why did you change your page I liked the former one :-( 15:24, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::blue is also nice. of course, nothing better than ! 11:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I want to vote for the PS but I can't because in Belgium your official domicile determines for which parties you can vote. Maybe I should move to Brussels? 11:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I was very clear in my voting choice => sp.a, but since Groen! has such a good campaign running, I'm doubting a bit :p Jon Johnson 22:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I stand closer to groen! but the socialists must be strong enough in order to safe social security from being cut in half (for non-Belgians: like for real, one system for each part of the country). 07:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I am disgusted by our current confederal tendency in Belgium. If Belgium splits, I move. (I'll move anyway.) Perhaps to the Kingdom Brussels ^^. Medve, who's my best shot if I want non-confederal politics? 'Cause that stupid De Croo Junior is messing it up with the Liberals too... 07:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I know, I saw Didier Reynders a few days ago and he's a good liberal (at least as good as a liberal gets ). I'd strongly advise you to vote for one of these three: socialists, greens or christian democrats. They want a state reform but only as much as necessary. If the PS and MR could play along we might even get a federal 'voting circle' (kieskring dus). I guess it will be Lambert in your case? 08:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Indeed belgium is like going to hell, dewever does not want to participate a government which does not approve confederalsim, but what is confederalism? (in frenche: le federalisme pour les cons!). I think the only Open Vld'er not approving a future confederalist state might be vanhengel Jon Johnson 10:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, Guy is indeed one of 'the good guys'. I wouldn't be afraid of the whole confederalism thing, they wont find enough partners in the Southern part of the country. And IF they would ever dare to declare Flanders independent I am prepared to personally start a national referendum. Beat that, VB/N-VA! Besides, what a stupid country would we become, with a stupid geographical form a stupid name and an even more stupid flag! 10:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not as well-read as you are Yuri, but I do fear this tendency. State reform after state reform, our nation has come to depend on the non-federal levels. At this stage, the only ways to fix the fucked-up system are either continuing in this confederal tendency or going back; back to zero, the Flemish would say. Must I tell you how these darned flamingants would react if you propose going back? Back to unitary, back to federal voting districts, back to Belgium. In their bloody minds, there's only one way: finishing what's begun many decades ago. ::Of course they won't get their confederacy just like that; but that's where the problem lies: the system is rotten and it only seems to "prove" (their words, not mine) "that Belgium is done." "It is time for an efficient blablabla." ::And yes, Vanhengel is one of the good ones. The VTM+NB poll told me I ressemble Vanhengel closely. 12:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I know it tends to prove them right, but consider the following: the rotten structure must either collapse (never gonna happen) or become stronger on the federal level. We can perfectly tune the existing situation if we follow the advice of Reynders: moderate confederalism (the kind that Wallonië and the flemish left side propose) combined with a 'federale kieskring'. I support this because its attainable and can deliver good results, though I'm still a convinced unionist. 13:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just read the De Morgen addendum about the state of the state (or whatever it is called). I made my mind. First of all: my first priority is the state reform. Second: I want balance between the different levels, and that means NO confederalization. Third: I support federal voting district. That would mean: Groen!. Sp.a came second, I think. 13:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed: Go away confederalization! Go away Bart, we don't need 300 pounds of seperatist leader in our country, which I still love, meaning Belgium, and not Flanders! Jon Johnson 14:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Yuri: Looks like I coaxed my family members into voting non-Liberal too (Thanks to you, I suppose) 14:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Though we in (East-)Limburg believe that Belgium is sort of an aanfluiting as it currently isn't able to form a coalition which survives its term, we still like Belgium more than we like the Netherlands (protestants..), so België eerst! instead of Eigen volk eerst! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:38, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::@Jon: indeed, but he will probably put his weight on the scales! @Dimitri: I don't support any further 'confederalization' too, be it in the form of the N-VA or the Open VLD. I already gained six votes for the left! (including my own one) @OWTB: looks like we should have our neighbors voting too! 14:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Limburg used to be part of the Southern Netherlands completely, but then some idiots decided to give us to the Northern Half in the treaty of London... I consider myself Limburgish, German or Belgian, but not Dutch :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm either Belgian or European, but I don't care much for the 'belgian identity' either. 14:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't like European :P It is predestinated to go wrong, 'cause you see how other big unions eventually collapsed because of nationalism which was created by a too much centralized government (f.e. Sovjetunion, Yugoslavia, Czechoslovakia etc). Meaning that number of represants by number of inhabitants is a very bad idea. Luckily the EU is not very bossy yet, but I fear it'll go towards a wrong end. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Nationalism is a stupid movement, 'nations' and 'people' (zoals in volkeren) are only constructs made by history. They can be superseded. I too think Europe will go wrong because most people have problems with accepting their national identity is fiction. 14:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Limburg 15:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hahah :P Unofrtunately for you the only way to totally wipe nationalism out is killing the entire human race except for one small group of people which have the same nationality! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's the Stalin approach, I prefer educating the people and try to open their eyes. If you think you are a true Frenchmen and that it is better to have the values of a Frenchmen, what would you have told if you were born in Iran? People might be to stupid to find out themselves, but they can be thought. 15:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Agree. Yuri spoke. 15:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks from Marcus Villanova I'm very glad that you were my first vote thank you very much hopfully I can be appointed to a postition, again thanks! Marcus Villanova 00:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sure my vote was spent well. It's not easy to rearrange government in a balanced way, but I'm trying. 06:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) 6pps what about the six point system? You have just removed it to the archives, but it wasn't a fully completed vote (hannis was absent) does it get through then or not? Jon Johnson 08:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, my mistake. Are you sure I removed it? I could swear I left it one the page just because it wasn't finished yet. I'll have a look and restore it if you are right. Once again: my mistake. 08:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) I fear we just missed a chance. If we'd closed the vote before June 1, we could have argued that it was valid, as Edward chose not to vote, and there was a majority among the MOTCs that díd vote. But now, there are plenty of new MOTCs who deserve a chance to vote... Perhaps ask them all to vote? The bill can still pass! 08:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I only removed the talk in the First Chamber; the voting is still open. We are waiting on your vote too. (Forum:Second Chamber) 08:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think with the support of the new progressive candidates, it could easily pass 08:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Dimitri, why don't we have separate archives for the First and Second Chamber? I didn't want to go puzzling the entire thing together so I simply foresaw them a header. 08:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It requires some puzzling to archive them, but afterwards it's easier to look them up. That was why. But separate is okay too. 08:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Favor I know your busy but when you get the chance to can you make a seal for the Seven state police and Oceana state police, I'm going to take it upon myself to make the police pages up to date. Thanks. Marcus Villanova 21:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I know the pages are red beacuse there not made yet so just upload them to my talk page. thanks, again Marcus Villanova 21:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why we should create these pages if we are going to abolish the state police... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::OWTB has a point here. If you still want me to make the seals I will, but I can't put a date on it since I have to study too. 05:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::No need to guys: we're abolishing them anyway. 12:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Why can new MOTC still vote on this? Marcus Villanova 19:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I see no then Then Please don't make the seals that would be a waste of time. But I would of liked to be head of the police and make all the pages current afterall I do go on everyday. Marcus Villanova 19:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Comment of an unknown soldier You certainly deserve a round of applause for your post and more specifically, your blog in general. Very high quality material :I appreciate your positive remark, but please don't empty this page the next time you edit. 12:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Japan I do, I've always loved Japan. And I was thinking of taking the role of the Japanese Emperor, who has no political power in Japan..and he does the most traveling to nations and is the face of Japan, but if that wouldent work, Ambassdor would be nice.---Sunkist- 19:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I believe ambassador would be more fit. I suggest you pick an embassy somewhere in Noble City. 05:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : Should I get a name, or get a acting role?---Sunkist- 05:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't have to, but most people do. I for example have the user name 'Regaliorum' but that isn't much of a name is it? That is why I took the role of Yuri Medvedev. 05:48, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hoi Hoi! I'm just wondering.. I'm new to this site (recomended by my hb to join) but i can't really find any rules or anything. I saw you where the PM so you must have all the answers, or should I speak to the king? :P Anyway is there anywhere i can find the rules? Don't wanna start doing things wrong :P --Rasmusbyg 17:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :It seems we have a new population boom. I'm one of the founding members of this site just like the king, only I had to pass elections. . For a general overview you can have a look at the following pages: in general and basic rules. You can do almost anything here as long as it is peaceful and doesn't conflict with already existing pages. Most people are in business or politics. 17:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay so how do I get started. i really think it's hard to figure out :) I might be a bit stupid :P I mean how do I become a citizen for example? and how do i start a business? --Rasmusbyg 17:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh and one more thing is Gay marriage allowed in Lovia? --Rasmusbyg 17:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::You automatically become citizen when you have made enough valuable edits and give your (wiki)name and sex. You might have to nag a bit about it since we don't count everyone's edits, sorry for that. Starting a company is less easy but still not difficult: just make a new article like My New Company and start writing. You can call it your own and write... anything (within a reasonable perspective). Check some other companies for inspiration. Finally: gay marriage isn't forbidden and thus allowed. We don't have marital regulations actually. 17:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay so I could actually be my Husband's husband "in game"? I think I'll try getting started --Rasmusbyg 17:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Could I have citizenship please? Thank you. Semyon Edikovich 18:05, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hello? The requirement is 50 edits, istn't it? I'm past 70 now. Semyon Edikovich 09:18, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Just a moment 09:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Movie Is it perhaps an idea to make an epic movie about the exciting life of King Arthur III of Lovia? A movie starring famous members of the site (or their characters), in style of other movies you people have had about the royal family (The Lovely, or the one with the Big Famine). Arthurs life features a forbidden love, tense relationship with his family, the tragedy of never being able to marry his one and true love, then eventually her tragic death from cancer leaving the old king utterly heartbroken. It has all the elements of a great movie! Could you make up a title and poster, by tommorrow? Then we can work on the plot and look for 'actors'! :) BastardRoyale 18:20, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's a great idea, the thing is that Yuri, is in the middle of his examinations just like many of us, he might make the poster, but the chance he hasn't got time enough is rather large, and also we and our party CPL.nm are working on some major readjustments, so I'll talk to him about your idea, and I'll try to convince him ;p Jon Johnson 19:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, I'm willing to participate and make the poster but as Jon said I'm rather busy at the moment. It would in fact be better to make the theatrical poster after all the writing is done. What do you think about A Rude Song or One Rude Song Less? Just some suggestions of drama-like titles. 07:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :A rude song less sounds good. Only thing is there is now some trouble: your king Dimitri I dislikes my writing and is reverting it all. All has been for nothing. :( BastardRoyale 07:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the histories were kind of written but maybe you can be the son of a 'bastard child' (man who came up with that terminology anyway?!) of an uncle to the royal family. This would still mean you are tied to the monarchy without recognition but you can make up an entire figure instead of rewriting an existing bio. 07:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::It saddens me to learn the king dislikes my writings. I really tried my best to make a great biography for Arthur III. I just thought it would not be very nice to let such a great king die all alone, never having known love, and childless. So I invented the story of a forbidden love, class differences, and two illegimate sons he loved dearly. As they are born out of wedlock, they and their decendents can never take over the trone so actually history does not change at all. Neither one of the sons has any ambitions in that direction. The king greatly liked his nephew and found in him a suitable (an legitimate) heir. So history does not change; the sons and their children are left out of the line of succession and all is well in Lovia once again. History really does not change, you see. I thought of that already; no loose ends, no bastards claiming the trone. They do not carry the name "of Lovia" or "Noble" anyway. BastardRoyale 07:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know but the story you made up conflicts with a story already made up and usually the first one precedes over the second one. This is kind of an unwritten rule. It would be best if the two of you worked out a compromise. 07:18, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::All there was in the first version was a couple of sentences and one which said: he died unmarried and childless. Indeed, he died unmarried (I kept that, I had to). But he did have children, I imagined, and on that I based the story. You are really making a big deal out of this; yesterday it seemed to be no problem at all. Of course I do not have the oldest rights and I respect your opinion but I do not understand why this would be such a major problem. I hope we can work something out here. I just came here to write, and I tried to think of everything not changing the course of history completely. BastardRoyale 07:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It seems to me there are multiple ways to keep both versions. Fictionalizing is one of them, an urban legend is possible, or just a 'longer distance' between the King and you. 07:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That's right. 07:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :@Dimitri: I must say I don't see the issue in granting the lonely king some bastard children. Perhaps only one and a bastard nephew instead of a son. Lets say he had a great bond with that nephew because he reminded him of his own childhood innocence. 07:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It might pose a Constitutional problem (heir to the throne stuff). But as I said: that's not the problem. The issue is more conceptual: if we can all alter history, and especially the history of the establishment (royal family), we get one big soap opera. If people want to do that, they may. Look at the Donia Clan: that's okay with me. 07:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::But would you mind a nephew? I mean, be honest, royal families are mostly the product of import and incest. They are a soap opera. 07:33, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::A nephew would be okay, I guess. Related via the not so important family branches or so. 07:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I hope everyone can agree on this? I have more important conflicts to solve, like BHV and the Belgian state reform. 07:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Alrighto. How are the exams going? 07:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No idea, they are difficult as always and I perhaps didn't deploy my full potential during the year. I'm certainly going to work on that next year. As for the results: no can tell. Some people 'feel' they are going to score high or low but all I feel is 'damn this was difficult but I think I got a lot of it right I wonder how they would correct such questions'. 07:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I know what you mean. I think I flunked my first exam yesterday. It was really bad. I'm hoping for an 8 or a 9; perhaps I'll be "deliberated" then. 07:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :I just don't get them sometimes. Questions can be really silly and very 'out of the blue'. 07:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed.. 07:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) There is something rotten in the stae of Lovia Mr Primeminister it is my sad duty to inform you, that going through the Noble City I find something missing! Where is The royal Theatre of Lovia? Actually I must inform you, that there is no theatre at all to be found in the whole country! But fortunatly I am willing to build you a Theatre. Please guide me to where you want this theatre to be, and I'll start working on asap!. Best regards --Erasmus Hordeum 11:40, June 12, 2010 (CET) :Why not at 2 Swamp Street, Little Europe? 09:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh the king was so kindly as to correct me. There is indeed a royal THEATER just needed to spell it correctly in the search :P My mistake :) --Erasmus Hordeum 12:04, June 12, 2010 (CET) :::You probably spelt it correctly, but British . We generally use American spelling here :) 10:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::No problem. 10:05, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Do you like? Do you like my work on Sir John Lashawn and Lashawn Farm? I have tried to make him and his wife as some sort of pioneers, like in 'Little House on the Prairie'. ;-) BastardRoyale 10:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sure looks nice and indeed very 'prairiehouse-like'. I'd have to read the whole article sometime, but I'm too busy now. 10:22, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::If your busy, then never mind, it can wait. Glad you like it, it was hard to find the right images for the farm. BastardRoyale 10:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Studying takes most of my time so for now I'll stick to 'core business only'. 10:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Pines Could you please restore my apartments as well as my football field and restaurant. I think such things are an inprovement for the neighbourhood. SjorskingmaWikistad 08:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I will place them back on the map but I might search for other locations (in Pines of course). Newhaven really needs those three farming grounds, it are the only three on the isle. 08:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Okidoki then SjorskingmaWikistad 08:18, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Map I can do it myself, but since you seem to posses a SVG version of Lovia, and already estabilished a legenda, I want ask if you can create a Clymene topographic map. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:38, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't have any SVG-file ready, I just download the ones I need from the site. Once I'm done and the result is uploaded, I remove it from my PC to save room. I'm too busy now writing articles for Kings but perhaps in the future? 14:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Then I (possibly) take a try myself SjorskingmaWikistad 14:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Northern Abby Building Can I have some space in the NAB? One for an office suite and one for a residence would be perfect. knoodelhed 19:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, as long is it says 'FOR SALE' or 'FOR RENT' it's yours to grab. I'm glad that building is finally getting some credit. 07:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe you should make this guy a citizen as well. Semyon E. Breyev 18:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I assumed he already was, but since that is not the case I will do it right away. 08:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Top 5 The top 5 of Lovian paintings does not include even a single Lovian artwork. If it were to include one, might I suggest Big yellow chicken? BastardRoyale 17:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I believe the top five was in the past based on the worth of the paintings. You should ask Dimitri as he made the list, but you can say him I support the idea. 07:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Unified railways All right, let's unify those railways! I am not fed up with what people have done to my personal railway company, and I don't take it that Sjors acts as if he may decide for Congress. Therefore, let's unify what's left of the railways, let's make it a state-owned company and give authority to those who deserve it. I see you've got a proposal ready for state-owned companies? First Chamber, I'd say. You will even get the vote from this formerly classical liberal! 08:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :And I always thought crisis brought up the worst in people. I'll propose the proposal. PS: what to do with all the recently added railway stations etc.?? 09:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I am fortunate to be influenced by intelligent people. 09:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::We keep those useful, we do away with the useless, including those in you know which plain town. 09:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds reasonable. And don't get influenced too much, or you might get swept away from that dividing line in the middle. 09:14, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I won't. I'm not "taking over" ideas. I finally listen to people, and question my own ideas. Then comes the observation part. By watching the world revolve, I find evidence for one of those theories, and I am able to refute what I consider the wrong ones. This summer in Italy, I think I realized the actual benefits of state-owned and controled industries. 09:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Another one bites the dust, another one... just kidding. I love the fact that you left the 'crystal palace of men-made delusions'. 09:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Let's say I'm on my way out. I'm taking the stairs rather than the slide to make sure I don't overhaste anything. 09:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I think we never can actually leave it; the fact that we are humans (and thus always think as humans) enables us to demolish the construct. But I do believe I sit on the front porch. 09:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :You're right. I'm glad to be making progress. I find it painful to see that parents and many adults have lost their will and ability to do that. To be rational rather than consistent. 09:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::It is like Critical Theory (the guys from Frankfurt): we need a theory that tells us how to interpret reality and how to change it; but the interaction between theory and practice goes two ways - we need to adjust the theory if it does no longer suffice. 09:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Finally: Reform has arrived [[Forum:First Chamber/2010 State Reform Bill|Dear MOTC, our 2010 State Reform Bill has finally arrived. We need you to read it through carefully, check for mistakes, possibly propose changes, express an opinion about it, etc. If all goes well, we might get the bill voted before the end of August, so that we can host State Elections get our states back on track. Please do your duty dutifully!]] 08:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hello there Medve :) 06:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hello to you too. 06:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::How are things going on the Left? ;) 06:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Like personally or wiki-bound? 06:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Either/both. I was wondering too if you guys had any plans to organize the Left like a real commie'd do it? I saw many little PACs and organizations, and I thought, "well, some centralization would be useful here." 06:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The problem is that the CPL.nm doesn't have a monopoly on those, Dimi. You'll have to trust me when I say we have a strategy in mind. On the personal level I have a lot of tranquility alternated by troubles. So there you are, the usual. 06:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Alright. It's none of my business anyway, I know, but I'm always "just curious" . Oh btw: La Dolce Vita was surprisingly good. Not as divine as Otto, though. Billions of similarities between those two movies, too! 07:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'll keep it in mind and add him to my list of 'still to see'. 07:02, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::You do that . I'm off now. See you, 07:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Homepage Can you please design a new homepage for Fictieve landen and make some basic templates that aren there? Can you also promote the site, on many sites? Pierlot McCrooke 15:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean: like the Lovia homepage or not like the Lovia homepage? 16:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :A modern looking home page with elemnts from the home page of Lovia Pierlot McCrooke 16:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Real News Weekly It seems that it switched to that crappy complex code mode, and now has a content bar, and is diporportioned with the reporters section!Can you help? Sheesh I hate when his happens! Also how can I now how to make surethis doesn't happen again? Marcus Villanova WLP 14:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I shall see if I may help you... -- 14:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thnx, I hate when crap happens and I don't have control! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Is it better now? I also widened your colums to fill the screen; I hope that is okay. -- 15:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It's awesome I can stand the Complex Code crap! Thanx Marcus Villanova WLP 15:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Gay Rights Bill As it is said in the first chamber would you like to devise a bill that would take reiligon out of marrige and in result allow gays to marry? Marcus Villanova WLP 16:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :The fact is gay couples can already marry in Lovia, but not a single marriage (even if it were a traditional one) is recognized by the state. The law simply doesn't speak of marriage but it does say that you can't discriminate people on grounds of their sexuality. The King asked me and Jon Johnson to work on a criminal law and maybe he wants to aid on this one too. 16:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I know they can already marry but it doen't say that in writing! That irks me. Marcus Villanova WLP 16:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll ask Jon if he wants to cooperate on a family chapter of our civil law, it would not only comprise marriage but also divorce and adoption. Of course this could take a little while. 16:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good! does anyone even say Irk anymore? Marcus Villanova WLP 16:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I never use it. Now I think about the family law, we need to start by defining mother, father, child, etc. but what about 'bastard children'? Then there is marrying, with and without contract. What would be the age to marry? What are acceptable grounds for a divorce? How are the family possessions divided? How can we regulate co-paranting? Sounds like I have quite a deal to research. 16:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nope life is made on quick desions :::::#There defined as spouse! :::::#Bastard children are just that there isn't any need for that in the bill :::::#Married isn't defined by reilgion by by state with or without contact! :::::#18 to marry without concent, 17 with concent and pregnent :::::#The grounds would be that both spouses agree that the marragie shall no longer be reconized :::::#I don't understand co-partenting thing? :::::#Marcus Villanova WLP 16:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid that there is more to it than you think. You can live together but not be married, that too brings responsibilities. 'Bastard children' have rights too, can people with a slight mental handicap mary, what if only one spouse agrees and has proof of severe domestic violence, ... A lot of exceptions and special cases but they have to be in the law too. 16:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Law sucks! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::And you don't know half of it until you made an examination with silly questions about a French muslim kidnapping a sixteen-year old and marrying her on Cyprus with the consent of her father. 17:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) discussionhood yesterday i have been able to reflect my 'discussionhood' with one of my best and noblest friends, we were able to define some issues, and some future ideas, maybe i'd ought to make you curious and ask your opinion on the whole bunch: a small oversight: politics, movie lists, donne (naturalmente - Mario Ruopullo), ... Jon Johnson 07:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I consider myself to be the best and most noble of all your friends, so you got me really curious. 07:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::hence the word 'one of', you're at the same level (as in politics it ought to be) Jon Johnson 08:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::And do I do better on the important issues? (I film e le donne) 08:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't quite understand you here, because yesterday the most beautiful girl on earth (resembling Emma Watson) spoke and laughed too me, after my noblest friend helped me in a search of finding her Jon Johnson 08:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I didn't help you and you certainly didn't spoke to the most beautiful girl on earth since she doesn't resemble E.W. 08:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::O yes i did, i said 5 words: for us two vedetts please. Jon Johnson 08:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't think that could have been TMBGITW. Now, who is this 'noble friend' that is on a higher level than me when it comes to movies and women? 08:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, he's noble, we even bought Pulp Fiction, which is for some the best movie ever made (you see the high film level Jon Johnson 08:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think I understand now, like in 'Noble' with a capital 'N'. Sure I don't score higher on pretty much any of those points you discussed? 08:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean you think i know our king in personnel? That would be a privileged, no way! I've seen someone more noble than that, which is like i said on the same level as you Jon Johnson 08:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Not as in Dimitri Noble, but as in a 'he-fancies-Tarantino-as-best-director-ever kind of Noble'. Am I right? 08:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::That noble he is, however, it's not his number one movie, he mostly fancies the i-take-a-nigger-in-the-back-scene... Jon Johnson 08:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Now there is only one mystery left to solve: who was the Emma Watson lookalike behind the counter? 08:26, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::era bella, era dolce, era completa Jon Johnson 08:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC)